bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. If I am busy and do not reply, ask McJeff for help. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Nerd Challenge Do you happen to know how it's unlocked? If you don't we've got some spading to do. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't actually haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the Bully Strategy guide for the PS2 version, Nerd Challenge is unlocked as soon as Chapter 3 starts. Don't remember if that happens in the SE version though. Dan the Man 1983 06:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy Hopkins Hi, can I edit the Jimmy Hopkins page, I'm want to make a minor edit. On the description page it says that Jimmy has a gold stud on one of his ears, I just want to say that its on his left ear. Can I put that there with your permission? Thanks!SirLinkalot96 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah sure, go ahead, you don't need permission to edit here, do what edits you like within reason. Dan the Man 1983 00:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Forum Topic Could you restore the "What happened after Bullworth" topic on the forum? Thanks. Paul H K 15:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Dan the Man 1983 15:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey. So, I saw 2 new pages by an unregistered contributor, called "That female dog" and "Christmas", one saying it is a mission, and the other simply saying nonsense. Here are the links to it: 1. That female dog 2. Cristmas these are both false, and I think the person has something against the nerds, as they both have things against them. So is this vandalism? Jenny Vincent 19:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is vandalism and it has been dealt with, thanks for letting me know. Dan the Man 1983 20:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Another vandalism by an I.P. 97.89.24.176, they changed Earnest's page to make every mention of 'Earnest' to Dexter. I used the rollback tool, I hope I used it correctly. Thanks, Jenny Vincent 01:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes you did use the tool right, and thanks for letting me know. Dan the Man 1983 01:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Someone also changing Jimmy's character description to include calling him a douch would also be considered vandalism as well, correct? It had just been something I saw, and got rid of immediately. I want to make sure I was correct incase I catch something like that again. Kateharrington 02:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes that is considered vandalism, thanks for cleaning it. Dan the Man 1983 02:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It was my pleasure. Kateharrington 02:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Page & Link Dan, someone made a page called "Bullworths u.f.o.", you might want to check it out. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN :I redirected the page to Myths in Bully. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Signing i know how to sign im just too lazy with it :' ill sign more often then. :I hope "more often" means "everytime I make a comment". Dan the Man 1983 20:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My blog CHeck out my blog it's being updated all day!!! so check it out and comment :D Your a man, Right? i need help thinking of store names for boys i finished stores for girls Give me ideas and i'll give you a present :D :Yes I am man, the last time I checked. Dan the Man 1983 01:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Bulletin Board Hi! So, I was just wondering, should we make a bulletin board? It's pretty important to the game, I guess. Anyway, that's all. Jenny Vincent 00:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback tools Hey Dan! Sure, I'd love to use rollback tools for a month! It'd be pretty useful, as I get bored sometimes and click the random page button. Thanks for your offer! Jenny Vincent 22:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay only use it for reverting vandalism. Dan the Man 1983 22:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::K. Just wondering, where can I find the button? Jenny Vincent 22:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay on the recent changes page and by clicking on the history tab of any other page, you can see (rollback), click on that to revert an edit. But only if it is vandalism. If you misuse the tool I will remove it. Dan the Man 1983 22:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll make sure that I use if for vandalism and none other then that. Jenny Vincent 22:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D Here I got you a joke present "Starts Laughing Loud" But really i really appreiciate the week-shortening, your a nice guy. http://youtube.com/watch?v=VjvHaOIXEY8 Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 05:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :You're welcome and thanks for the clip. Dan the Man 1983 06:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) look at my hooker babie Kids these days :D *womp womp WOOOOOOmp* KSR 19:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :Very good. Dan the Man 1983 19:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just question though, do these pictures have anything to with Bully or your blog? Dan the Man 1983 19:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope :D ::Here's the adult hooker babie KSR 19:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :::Thats good. Uploads are only for pictures to do with Bully or personal pictures for your userpage or blog, so just keep the uploads down a bit. What I suggest you do in future is put pictures in a blog post. Dan the Man 1983 19:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Mk Baby anything for you ~.^ KSR 20:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Baby, Alice needs help Baby alice can't comment on her blog. please turn my blog comments on. i'll give you a present :D. Alice needs your help. KSR 03:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks (I started reffering to myself in thrid person) :You should be able to comment on your blog now. Dan the Man 1983 19:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Alice still can't comment on her blog. KSR 21:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :::What? None of it is protected. Dan the Man 1983 21:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::IT WAS PROTECTED, Baby who would be stupid enough to protect it. KSR 21:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks ::::I did when I blocked you. Dan the Man 1983 21:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Cary Cary keeps making a new page, it's anoying. just tell him to make a blog or use a forum. KSR 19:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :Thanks for letting me know. Jeff told him how to post on forums, but he didn't, so he now he has been warned. Dan the Man 1983 19:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Rubber Bands Page Dan, don't you think we need a page about the rubber bands? I say we do need a page about the rubber bands. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN